1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fertilizer applicators and more specifically it relates to a liquid fertilizer application system for efficiently dispensing and placing liquid fertilizer within a furrow to minimize germination injury.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fertilizer applicators have been in use for years. Typically, the placement of fertilizer in close proximity to seeds during the planting process is done to improve crop yields. Current applicators place fertilizer to the side of the seeds in the furrows, on top of the seeds in the furrows, in bands on the soil near the seed rows or broadcast on the soil above the seed rows. Unfortunately, current fertilizer applicators utilized in the farming industry directly apply fertilizer to the seed which results in burning of the seed thereby increasing germination injury.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently dispensing and placing liquid fertilizer within a furrow to minimize germination injury. Conventional fertilizer applicators tend to directly apply the fertilizer upon the seed thereby increasing germination injury.
In these respects, the liquid fertilizer application system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently dispensing and placing liquid fertilizer within a furrow to minimize germination injury.